marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
X-Men: Apocalypse (Film)
"By changing time, we could have never have Imagined the apocalypse we unleashed." - Professor X to Wolverine. X-Men: Apocalypse is a 2016 X-Men film, serving as a sequel to X-Men first class and the first film in the new timeline after X-Men: Days Of Future Past. It sees the coming of Apocalypse as the changed timeline awakes him from his slumber, resulting in very different outcomes to what had happened before in the X-Men universe. It was critically acclaimed and will be succeeded by X-Men: Children Of the Atom, the start of a new X-Trilogy. The film also set up ties with the Fantastic Four series. Characters Future * Patrick Stewart as Charles Xavier / Professor X * Hugh Jackman as Logan / Wolverine * Ian McKellen as Erik Lehnsherr / Magneto Past * James McAvoy as Charles Xavier / Professor X * Michael Fassbender as Erik Lehnsherr / Magneto * Jennifer Lawrence as Raven Darkhölme / Mystique * Nicholas Hoult as Hank McCoy / Beast * Evan Peters as Peter Maximoff / Quicksilver * Rose Byrne as Moira MacTaggert New Recruits * Tye Sheridan as Scott Summers/Cyclops * Sophie Turner as Jean Grey/Marvel Girl * Alexandra Shipp as Ororo Munroe/Storm * Kodi Smit-McPhee as Kurt Wagner/Nightclawler Villains * Oscar Issacc as En Sabah Nur/ Apocalypse Four Horsemen * _____ as Warren Worthington IIIAngel/Archangel * Channing Tatum as Remy Etienne LeBeau/ Gambit * Lucas Till as Alex Summers/Havok * Hugh Jackman as Logan / Wolverine Synopsis The story takes place immediately after X-Men: Days Of Future Past as Professor X is explaining to Wolverine what happened after he changed the timeline. He explains that his changes caused the awakening of an even bigger evil from a time before Christ. He continues to explain as the film returns to the 1980s with a opening credits featuring the X-Men standard DNA scene, this time with more Egyptian origins. It turns out Wolverine is with Mystique after losing his memory yet again after changing time in 1973. He is accompanying Mystique across the world in an attempt to find her son, Nightcrawler, whom she had with Azazel. Wolverine is cautious of her, but because of her rescuing him he chooses to help her find her son. While searching in Germany they encounter Magneto and his brotherhood of mutants, made up of Toad, Ink and Riptide. The two parties unsure in a battle before a possessed Remy Etienne LeBeau/ Gambit attacks both parties, giving Mystique and Wolverine enough time to escape the scene. Magneto and the brotherhood attempt to stop Gambit but are unable to harm him. Meanwhile at the X-Mansion a middle aged professor X wheels around the mansion, seeing some of the new students he has gained over the last ten years, including a young Cyclops, Angel, Jean Grey and Mystique's son Nightclawler. He is joint by Beast as they walk/wheel to the Cerebro room. Charles notes to Hank on how they got the school back on it's feet again after Wolverine changed the future, and how they have travelled the world recruiting the mutants Charles saw in his head when he looked at Logan's memories. They had made sure all of the X-Men he saw in his head were safe, with the next on their list of mutants was a small girl from Egypt, Storm. Beast, Havok and Quicksilver travel to Egypt on the orders of Professor X to find the young girl Ororo Munroe. They find her easily, as she is worshipped as a Goddess because of her ability to control the weather. They explain to her that she is a mutant like them, following a short demonstration of each of their powers. She asks them if they are responsible for the "Upcoming darkness" to which they are all confused about, when a possessed Angel attacks the four of them, ending with Havok sacrificing himself, being taken by Angel. Back at the X-Mansion Professor X is attempting to teach Jean Grey to control her powers, which she attempts multiple times, each time ending up destroying the object she was trying to control. To be continued...